Bloodbath
---- Bloodbath '''(shortened to '''BB) is a 1.9 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted, verified, and published by Riot. It was placed at #1'' in the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list for well over a year until it was displaced by Athanatos (which would later be moved below Bloodbath as punishment for being hacked). It is the most downloaded Extreme Demon in the game, with over seven million downloads, and one of the most downloaded Demons in the game. Gameplay * '''0-10% (Weoweoteo): '''The level starts with the ship game-play at the time where Ggb0y ended Cataclysm. The level fades to a brighter color scheme of black and red. If the player looks above, he/she can see a face resembling Weoweoteo's icon. A slow speed portal follows and quickly progresses to a double speed cube, then a triple-speed ship sequence, where the music changes key from C minor to F minor. The triple speed ship sequence features flashing colors and a straight 1.5 block space to fly through, all while gravity portals switch the gravity of the ship periodically to the beat. The next sequence is a triple-speed mini ball with the same color scheme, and the objects flashing to the beat. At the end of the sequence, the ball goes on a yellow pad and a half-speed portal to transition to the succeeding ship sequence. * '''10-25% (Vermillion): '''The next triple speed ship sequence is not straight flying, but rather maneuver flying. The gravity changes rapidly, with a ramp at the end which the player will have to fly against in order to reach an open space holding Vermillion's signature. The half-speed ball after the ship sequence requires precise timing; each tap is a note of the song. Each platform that the ball lands on is held up by chains, and is made of red bricks at the corners and black blocks with two lines in the middle. Extra spikes make the section even harder, and hexagons decorate the platforms. A mirror portal flips the screen while the player is still playing, with no break to get used to the backwards orientation. After the backwards segment, styled the same way as the forwards segment, the ball is pushed into a line of gravity portals as the music crescendos and notes go higher. * '''25-33%' (Michigun): '''The music stops its hectic, fast pace and starts a more peaceful section in its original key (C minor). The level reflects that, and the speed turns to normal speed, and the color scheme changes to gray. The heavy flashing stops, and an original cube sequence involving triple spikes and a gravity change occurs. Flickering torches are used in the background, thorns are seen on the ground again, and chains hold up the platforms. A 1 block narrow ship sequence starts right after the last triple spike. Spikes make up the ground and the top. There is then a ball sequence after the ship similar to the cube before. The ball will flip through a few one-block spaces made of two spikes to reach the platform on the top and bottom. A UFO sequence is next, similar to the ship, and the trick is to tap when a player is just about to hit a spikes at the floor. This extremely hard gameplay makes this part harder than the rest. Another cube sequence follows, with more triple spikes, styled the exact same way as before, and a very tight wave follows, with a flashing red "MICHIGUN" underneath, thus ending the "hallway." * '''33-41% (Evasium): '''Just as Evasium's part starts, a dual cube segment happens, but only for a second, continuing the gray color scheme. The music continues to play its peaceful melody, and a half-speed flying section appears consisting of spikes and gears make the player go slightly up and down in a wave-like one-space fly. The background of the section flashes, revealing extra designs and thorns. The ship turns into a mini halfway through and continues the same flying style, and a small text saying "Evasium" can be seen. A mini wave comes after the ship, and spikes serve as obstacles only at the top and bottom of the slopes. The correct path taken is shown when the background flashes. A regular wave follows with gameplay similar to Michigun's wave segment. A regular normal speed UFO follows, with rapid gravity changes and purple orbs. The UFO turns mini, and as the music accelerates and the drumbeat comes in, there is thorns and a line of purple orbs. A spamming up section is implemented and the level turns back to triple speed red and black. * '''42-53% (Crack): '''The song changes key, a full step up (D minor), but continues to play the same melody as before, only faster and more urgent. The background changes to a blood-red and the player enters a triple speed mini ship sequence. The gameplay is a tough and chaotic maneuver flying segment which is ridiculously difficult to fly through. After a brief normal speed section with a gravity change, triple speed resumes and straight flying starts, making the player go through a Clubstep-like "monster" with a half-space fly. There is then a section where a yellow jump orb inside the pillar and increasing speeds are used, inside a 1-block tunnel. Afterwards, there is another long triple speed section with a combination of maneuver flying and straight flying. Much like Clubstep, the obstacles are a bunch of "monsters" at varying heights where the space between the teeth are the only safe zones to fly through. The next cube sequence features some hard timing and starts at half-speed, but increases speed while giving the player a break; there is no need to tap. A text saying "CRACK" is seen right before the next chunk of gameplay. * '''54-70% (ASonicMen): Starting off with a triple speed mini UFO segment, the background turns a bit lighter and flashes to the beat. Gravity and size change rapidly, and gears leave a one-space gap to maneuver the UFO to the notes of the song. Clouds are scattered throughout the level, and pulsing circles can be found. The size changes midway, leaving a split second of double speed before returning to triple speed. After a second, a moment of half-speed occurs before going back to triple speed once again. Next up is a fairly easy mini ball sequence at triple speed with mostly memory based gameplay. More blocks than gears can be found here, and the platforms use gray and red, with black glow blocks. The platforms dim and glow brighter to the beat of the song. One part consists of nine blue orbs in a two-block space, like in some impossible levels like Silent Clubstep, requiring more spamming of the mouse or keyboard. After the spam, "ASONIC" can be seen as a text in the sky. After the ball part, the key falls back to its original C minor as an auto cube part follows, with the objects' borders flashing chaotically and the background. The end of the auto gives the player a split-second of half-speed before returning to triple speed. * 71-79% (Etzer): '''A very hard triple speed normal size UFO with a different style than the rest follows the auto. The music sounds similar to that from Cataclysm in the first ship segment. It is slightly more artistic; more decorations and glow are used. Soon after, his name can be seen in block letters. The player must land on his name and tap a pink orb, and after that, undergo many gravity portals containing jump orbs inside. Next is a normal speed ship sequence. This part is slightly easier; there are actually two blocks to fly through. Players must fly under the gravity portal visible as it is a trick and instead land on the bottom lined with fake spikes and keep flying from there. The ship mode turns into triple speed for a second and approaches the next segment which is a triple speed UFO. Three blue jump orbs are tapped before tapping a fourth one right inside a ship portal. This ship sequence is a very awkward straight fly near the bottom where the place is decorated in all black except for the tunnel the player's ship is in. * '''80-87% (Havok): '''A normal speed ball segment follows with the same style and blocks as Vermillion's ball part, although this time with jump orbs inside and outside the blocks. A mini portal and a half speed portal make the gameplay more difficult and implements some tricky timing and invisible platforms to land on. The gameplay turns triple speed after a second, and four blue jump orbs must be tapped, as the signature "HAVOK" can be seen, indicating that this is his part. An easier UFO segment follows, changing speed and gravity quite rapidly. Saw-blades instead of gears are found, held onto the blocks being obstacles for the UFO. Arrows are found guiding the player onto the right path, and the background pulses to the music. Next is a half-speed regular wave. Here the player must maneuver through a one-block straight wave, changing heights here and there, similar to Acropolis' final wave. The background pulses a brighter red once to the beat of the music right before the next part. * '''88-92% (Giron): Giron's part begins with his signature "G" being seen right before his gameplay starts. This starts off as a very difficult triple speed upside down ship sequence. Jump orbs have to be tapped, and the fly is chaotic with only 1.5 blocks of space. At the final notes of the segment, a fairly long 1.5 block straight fly with a regular size ship appears to act as a threat to the player if the straight flying skill is lacking. The next segment is a half speed dual where one cube is large, and one is mini. Consecutive jump orbs are tapped, and the blue one needs to be tapped incredibly lightly in order to not jump with the top cube. If passed, the word "GIRON" can be seen brighter than all the other blocks, with chains connecting it to the blocks and floor. A small non-dual auto, around .4 seconds, ends the part and takes the player to the final section of the level. * 93-98% (Ggb0y): Afterwards, the player enters a half-speed ball segment, similar to the one in the middle of Cataclysm. Red blocks with chains in them are seen acting as platforms, and the words "your blood" can be seen fading from vision. After a blue jump orb requiring precise timing, a one-second UFO is next containing a single jump and a blue jump orb. This then leads to a narrow, short, upside-down straight fly capable of creating a very infuriating death. The ship sequence is the same style as the ball following it, where timing is once again a big factor. The final ball segment features numerous fake blocks laid out as a last ditch effort to cause the player to fail. The name "GBOY" can be seen at the very end of the part as blocks in the ceiling. * 98-100% (Riot): The final notes holds a one-speed cube auto, with "GG" on the top of the cube and "RIOT" on the bottom. There is one last set of "invisible" triple spikes that the player must jump over, which will otherwise result in a very enraging and disappointing fail at 98% or 99%.' '''There is an alternate route the player can take by making an incredibly precise jump at the end of Ggb0y's part (right after the blue jump pad), that will land you on top of the "GG" message and show "Michigun" as an Easter egg. After that, the level ends with a single heart decoration floating in the sky above the last jump. Walkthrough Trivia * This level took Riot over 25,000 attempts to verify. Even RobTop himself and Michigun had to encourage Riot to keep on trying. * TrusTa was once the person with the least attempts on Bloodbath, at about 13,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfEe3VkjxKA&t=10s However, BlassCFB beat it in around 8,000, and even before that, took 12,000, beating TrusTa's record. Currently, an unknown Korean player named Luciela has beaten it in around 5,000 attempts. * For a while, people were arguing that Sakupen Hell was harder than Bloodbath. A lot of people believe that Sakupen Hell is harder due to its sheer timings, but some believe that Bloodbath is harder due to being twice the length of Sakupen Hell, along with its consistency in difficulty. Sea1997 sure of this though said in his Sakupen Hell documentary that Sakupen Hell is harder (in his opinion), because of "the sheer nature" of its gameplay. Sakupen Hell was later moved above Bloodbath on the Demon List in response to his opinion. * Riot originally stated that he will rebeat this level for his 400th demon. However, this idea was later on dismissed as he completed Spacelocked instead.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA_tbh0PUsY * Riot's most severe crash in Bloodbath whilst verifying the level was at 94%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXYaEfBHgf8 ** He then nerfed the jump orb at 94% to pass it, as in the released version. * Currently, this, Red World Rebirth, and Quantum Processing are Riot's only featured and rated levels to date. * There is an error in the level. It is at Etzer's flying section, where you can see an unfilled portion. * It was said that this level is the second hardest possible level on this game, behind Sonic Wave upon the level's release. * To date, over 300 people have completed Bloodbath legitimately.https://pointercrate.com/demonlist/49/ * There is an Easter egg at the very end of Bloodbath, at Ggb0y's part, where you can position yourself to land on top of the "GG" in Riot's part. If you manage to do this, the word "Michigun" will appear. However, Combined, EndLevel, and TrusTa are the only players known to have beaten the level with the said Easter egg. Sunix also used this route while completing two of his unnerfed remakes. * Manix648 and several other creators have created a redecorated version named Bloodlust, which Quasar was going to verify, until he suddenly quit the game on August 16, 2016. The level was then given to Knobbelboy, who achieved two exasperating fails at 97% and one devastating fail at 98%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVaxTwKZEo&t=4s but managed to verify it on February 20, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SzKetF2btw * A while back, this level was hacked by a player named "xxot1xx", a.k.a. "anaban". He placed a start position at the end, with text explaining that he was leaving ''Geometry Dash. Because it was a start position, beating it did not give you stars. Luckily, this has been fixed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KZ3SdMXaKs References Category:Extreme Demons Category:Megacollabs Category:1.9 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:XL Levels Category:2.0 Levels